


Solutions

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Fandom Cliché challenge. If Hogwarts had had a Mary Sue in the middle of book five?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Epponnee Raye is the name of Kim's daughter in Kath &amp; Kim.

The doors to the great hall were thrown open. A gorgeous young woman entered. She was tall, with long dark hair. Her violet eyes took in the hall and students, and seemed to glow.

"Ms Epponnee Raye," Dumbledore said, delighted to see her.

She smiled enigmatically and drew her wand. The hall took a collective breath.

With a wave she turned Umbridge into a frog, and silenced Draco Malfoy's protests.

"You really need to explain things to Harry, Professor," she told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the frog in the middle of the table.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he said.


End file.
